


joys

by thegirlwholived69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholived69/pseuds/thegirlwholived69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joys of a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	joys

In the middle of a crowded hallway Draco Malfoy hailed Harry Potter down; with whom he’d had a tentative friendshipsince he and his father had joined the Order of the Phoenix. Draco also loved publicity so he acted as abuffer for Harry, whom since he had defeated Voldemort thanks to the Order, had been swarmed by both press and fans alike. They were about to graduate and Harry had so many fans he’d even opted to forgo the ceremony in a few days time. He was lost in his thoughts of the future, of which he wanted nothing more than to find solitude as Draco hailed him.

“Harry, Ihaven’t seen you all week. I’ve wanted to ask you something.”

Well this had Harry’s interest. What question might Draco ask that it could wait a week? The younger students as they tried to talk jostled them. Draco looked excited and flush. Harry wondered what Draco was so keen about.

“So ask.” Harry was not one to mince words.

Of late that was even more so the case that Harry was a man of few words. He was quickly shutting off from everyone and everything to make his dive into solitude more peaceful. Draco didn’t seem offended however. He seemed filled with a childlike excitement about something that Harry found curious.

“I wondered if you would like to spend the summer at Malfoy Manor. I’ve checked with Father and he thinks it would give you an opportunity to get away from it all.”

Indeed it would. Malfoy Manor was well known as one of the most protected homes in the United Kingdom. To be invited there was like being invitedto tea with the Royal Family. This was an invitation for the entire summer.

Harry’s current plan for the summer was to backpack across Europe to find the most hidden areahe could to build a home. Deep down Harry knew he was also getting away from Draco’s father Lucius Malfoy of whom he had developed an infatuation of since they worked together in the Order. Perhaps this was fates way of saying give it ago.

If nothing else he couldget away from the press and pour over maps for the perfect location. He hadn’t been to keen on the whole camping bit anyway. With amusement, he came out of his thoughts to see Draco was fidgeting with excitement waiting for an answer.

Harry had noticed since they became friends that Draco’s personality was divided between being aspoiled child and trying to be like his Father. But Draco sorely needed experience, patience and seasoning that only years could provide - as they had for Lucius.

“Will your mother be there?”

Harry was keenly aware that Narcissa had not approved of Lucius taking both himself and Draco into the Order. It had caused a rift between them,which only added to the canyon already between the couple. Draco having beenraised to appreciate decorum in any matter; had only let it slip to his close friends that his parents were considering a divorce. As much as Harry admired Lucius he did not wish to have his name further tossed about in a divorce case.

“No. Father asked me to give you this.”

Taking the note, Harry took in the high quality paper, the wax seal and superb penmanship that were trademarks of the elder Malfoy. If Harry had been alone this would have been a moment to savor. However, Draco’s patience seemed to be ebbing away much like the students in the hall whom were headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry opened the letter with due reverence.

Dear Harry,

Please accept my sincere apologies that this is not being sent to you properly. It was only yesterday when Draco came to visit that this idea was thrust upon me. However, I believe it would be in your best interest to find some solitude away from the press, if only for a time. Therefore, I extend to you the invitation to stay with Draco and I at the Manor over this summer. However, if you have made previous plans we will understand since you were clearly not given proper notice.

Ido hope you will consider our invitation.

Lucius Malfoy.

Harry was still looking at the invitation when he said what Draco had been hoping to hear, “I accept.” If he had been looking up he would have seen not only excitement but also the signs of infatuation in Draco’s eyes before he was able to put the smirk in place. Harry turned to go and heard Draco call out over his shoulder. “Father will meet us after graduation.” Harry raised ahand in acknowledgement then headed to the Great Hall. He failed to see Draco’s smile.

Thus it was on the day of graduation, which was sunny and bright, when Harry Potter was making his way through the crowd to find Lucius. Harry sported sunglasses andvery refined clothes, so it was easy to go unnoticed. Especially when the hordes of reporters expected him to walk across for his diploma. He found a chair and sat next to Lucius. The boring monotony of speeches had begun.

“Good Morning Lucius,”Harry said softly.

“Harry?” Lucius looked astonished. Harry put a finger to his lips and Lucius immediately understood.

“I received my diplomayesterday to avoid the paparazzi.”

“Very clever.” Lucius nodded his head at Harry who nodded back. “I was both surprised and pleased to hear you accepted our invitation.”

“I’m honored by your generous hospitality. Ihad only tentative plans which I can easy work around.”

“May Iask what plans you had?” Lucius looked genuinely interested and Harry was flattered.

“I was going to begin my search for asuitable location to build ahouse,one where I could have solitude and peace at last.”

“Ah, I thought sensed in you a need toget away. If it is solitude you desire, I am quite sure you shall enjoy your stay.”

“Of that I have no doubt, Mr. Malfoy.”Harry smiled at the man who seemed surprised at the smile and returned it melting Harry’s heart.

“Lucius please,” the blond gentleman smiled.

Harry nodded appreciatively and they turned their attention to the stage where Harry’s classmates began to walk across to receive their diploma. Lucius smiled brightly at the fact that Draco had graduated with top honors. When it came time for his name to be called Harry caught Lucius’ eye and nodded toward the stage where Dumbledore had walked forward.

“Mr. Harry Potter has already accepted his diploma. He sends his regrets that he could not be among his fellow students today and wishes them all a bright and happy future.”

Dumbledore walked back to his seat and the names continued among the grumbles of the press whom were all leaving the scene. Lucius’ chuckled and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. As the graduation ended Lucius and Harry decided to wait for Draco to find them.

“I will of course understand Harry,if you leave the Manor to continue your social life.” Lucius drawled.

“I keep to myself Lucius.” Harry replied coolly.

“You have recognized I take it that my son fancies you?” Lucius said with amusement.

“Yes, it has been tricky to stay friends. While I enjoy our new found friendship he is not my, shall we say ‘type.” Harry looked idly around.

“Well,Dracocan be quite persistent Harry.” Lucius chuckled.

“I can be quite stubborn.” Harry replied flatly.

“What may I ask is your type Harry? If it is not too forward a question, since this involves my sons feelings.” Lucius raised abrow.

“I understand your concern Lucius. However I prefer more experienced, seasoned, mature men. If Draco had paid attention to my dating habits he would have seen Ionly date older men.” Harry cleaned his sunglasses in an attempt to feign indifference to the handsome blond next to him.

“How much older?” Lucius asked with asoft tone. He was looking curiously at Harry but Lucius noted he was not looking his way.

“My last dates were with men who went to school with my father. That is the age range I prefer.” Harry put his sunglasses back on.

Lucius blinked in surprise, “Well had I known that, I might have made a play for you myself.”

Harry looked over his sunglasses at Lucius piercing him with his brilliant green eyes and his most seductive smile. “The field is still open.”

Harry stood without looking back. “If you will excuse me Lucius, there are some friends I wish to say goodbye to.”

Draco made his way over to his father. “Father? Are you well?” Draco looked with concern at the man whose mouth was agape, his eyes round and blinking rapidly. Draco waved ahand over his fathers face. Lucius shook his head and instantly regained his demeanor except his eyes kept darting over to Harry.

“Um, Draco do you still plan to pursue Harry this summer?” Lucius asked still slightly dazed.

“Yes, Father,why do you ask?” Draco tilted his head waiting for the answer.

“Checking the field,” Lucius said softly to himself, then got up to congratulate Draco on his top honors. Harry returned to Lucius, while wiping his face with disdain.

“Admirers Harry?”Lucius chuckled.

“Yes.” Harry wiped lipstick off his cheek withdisgust. “I even had a marriage proposal.”

Draco looked furious but Lucius chuckled and they disapparated away to the Manor. Harry was given his own room andthe tour of the Manor. Draco went on and on trying to impress Harry with their wealth. But the green-eyed man was far more impressed with the solitude and history of the stately Manor.

“It’s so quiet here,” Harry sighed happily as they sat down at atable overlooking the side vineyard.

“Yes, it’s awful but we can go out all the time!”Draco said happily.

‘Why would you ever want to leave?” Harry said blissfully.

“Are you kidding it’s a tomb! We can hit all the nightclubs, go to London….” Draco trailed on but Harry sighed feeling at peace.

Each day that passedHarry felt more at ease and at peace. He had come to the conclusion that he’dbeen right all along. What he wanted was a home like Malfoy Manor, a fortress of solitude. Draco became more impatient with Harry’s lack of interest to go out. Finally he hoped to play the jealousy card and went out with several good-looking young men, clubbing night after night. Harry was happy to stay behind.

He was sitting in the atrium one evening, when Lucius happened upon him.

“Staying in again, Harry?” Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yes. I told Draco to go ahead. “Harry smiled and breathed heavily the fragrance of the flowers in the air.

“I must say I am not one for the nightlife myself.” Lucius sat down next to Harry.

“This is the kind of home I want -peaceful,filled with both serenity and solitude.” Harry said smiling.

“I am pleased to know that you see the Manor as I do. No one else seems to appreciate those traits in a home.” Lucius smiled.

“I do. There are so many wonderful places here to just sit and relax.” Harry said with feeling.

Lucius beamed with pride. He’d always loved the Manor for all the reasons Harry had so insightfully taken note of, which Draco had seen as faults much to Lucius’ irritation.

“You are indeed a kindred soul Harry,” Lucius said admiringly. Harry nodded his head.

“Of course you realize that Draco is trying to make you jealous,” Lucius drawled with amusement.

“Yes, it was painfully obvious,” Harry chuckled. “I hope one of those young men can take his mind off of me for awhile.”

“You are quite difficult to get out of one’s mind Harry.” Lucius said softly.

“I was not aware I was on your mind Lucius. I’m flattered. May I ask what is troubling your mind?” Harry said carefully looking away.

“The conversation we had at graduation keeps replaying in my mind.” Lucius replied.

“Have Ioffended you?”Harry took asip of his tea.

“No, you have intrigued me. Might I ask who youdated that went to school with your father?”Lucius asked cautiously.

“Remus Lupin,”Harry said softly.

“The werewolf in the Order?”Lucius asked with surprise. Harry nodded his head. “Severus as well for a time.”Lucius blinked.

“I am rather stunned,” Lucius admitted.

“I fail to see why. After all I have been through,the very last thing I need in arelationship is to have to hold someones’ hand waiting for them to grow up.”

Lucius sat back to ponder this, it made a tremendous amount of sense. They sat in companionable silence for the rest of the evening, each lost intheir own thoughts. Draco returned rather late that evening, with ayoung man draped all over him. Harry simply smiled and introduced himself. With a look of utter disappointment, Draco dragged the man off to his room in arather obvious manner. Harry shook his head and sat down.

“I apologize for this awkward situation my son is putting you through Harry.” Lucius offered.

“The situation is not entirely without its benefits,” Harry looked around the room then settled his eyes on Lucius before looking away.

“Indeed,” Lucius smiled and raised his glass of cognac to Harry who nodded to him.

In the next few days Draco tried every trick in the book to get Harry’s attention seduction, flirting, passes and so forth. It came to a height one night when Harry went to go to bed -only to find Draco lying naked within it. Luckily Harry had spotted the blond before Draco spotted him and decided to sleep in the atrium that night. Lucius was rather startled to see the man asleep in the atrium the next morning. But he did not fail to take in his rippling muscles and sleek frame easily visible, since his top shirt was unbuttoned.

“Harry,” Lucius whispered. Green eyes blinked up at him.

“Oh Lucius, is it morning already?” Harry yawned.

“Harry, why are you sleeping here? Is there a problem with your room?” Lucius asked with concern.

“Yes, Draco was waiting naked for me in my bed. Thankfully he didn’t see me, so I decided to sleep here.” Harry groaned trying to crack his neck.

“Oh Harry, let me get that,” Lucius moved over to Harry and began to massage the younger mans’ neck and shoulders. “Is this helping?”

“Oh yes, its wonderful,” Harry sighed happily. He stretched his neck from side-to-side as Lucius worked the kinks out.

“Have you tried talking to Draco?” Lucius asked while working down Harry’s right side.

“Yes, several times, but he just tunes me out. I think perhaps Ishould shorten my stay here.” Harry said sadly while enjoying the feeling of Lucius’ hands on his body.

“I will talk to him today. There really is no need for you to leave Harry,” Lucius said as he worked down Harry’s left side.

“Thank you Lucius,” Harry said with a smile. “I should really go get dressed.” Harry moved slightly under Lucius’ hands but not before he felt a tender kiss to the side of his neck.

An uncontrollable shiver went through Harry’s body as Lucius leaned forward and whispered in his ear,” Don’t go.” Harry heard the door close and a spell muttered then felt Lucius’ hands begin to take off his shirt to massage him again. With a sigh Harry melted into Lucius’ hands. Then he felt another kiss to the back of his neck, then to his shoulders and back. The kisses continued back up his neck. He felt a hot mouth suckling his ear lobe. Lucius came around the front and pulled Harry up from the chair where he had slept. He stroked the side of Harry’s face before leaning in to kiss him. A soft moan escaped from Harry’s throat as he put his arms around Lucius’ neck and melted into his arms. Hungrily Lucius began to ravish the younger man who loved every minute of it.

“FATHER? HARRY?” Draco called down the halls of the Manor. Harry heard it and with asigh of regret tugged his top back on then with a smile to Lucius transformed into a rather large boa constrictor and slithered into one of the large palm plants. Lucius chuckled, smoothed back his hair then released the door lock and silencing charm he had placed on the room.

“In here Draco,” Lucius called sitting back down, watching Harry slither further into the palm plant with great amusement.

“Here you are! Father, have you seen Harry?”Draco asked eagerly.

“Draco we need to discuss something. Please do sit down.” Draco sat and faced his father.

“Whatever it is can it wait? I need to find Harry.” Draco pleaded.

“Harry is - precisely what we need to discuss. I understand he has repeatedly turned down your offer to move beyond friendship. You need to respect that. He is here on holiday. This constant and unwarranted pursuit for his affections is unbecoming Draco. Harry feels very awkward and is thinking of leaving.” Lucius informed him.

Draco slumped in his chair. “I just don’t get it Father. No one has ever refused me before. I’ve tried everything!”

“Perhaps you are simply not his type Draco,” Lucius offered. “Whom has he dated in the past?”

“Well,he started out with his team captain first year,then there were rumors he was dating Professors.” Draco pouted.

“Does that not constitute apattern into which you do not fit?” Lucius supplied. “It seems he prefers a more mature man.”

“OH so like you Father?”Draco looked angry, then sad - then resigned to the truth.

“Apparently so.”Lucius drawled looking at the snake, which had blended in so perfectly with its surroundings.

“So I never stood a chance with him. He kept trying to tell me but I wouldn’t listen. This is so embarrassing.” Draco moaned.

“Harry doesn’t seem the type to hold something like this over your head. I think you should move on Draco.”Lucius said softly putting a hand onDraco’s shoulder.

“Well I suppose Blaise would be happy about this,” Draco smirked.

“Blaise Zabini?” Lucius was surprised at this turn of events.

“Yes, he’s been after me to move in with him,” Draco shrugged. “But I really thought Harry was just playing hard to get. I wasn’t in love with him it was just lust really. That and the fact I couldn’t seem to get him. I guess Inever will.”

There was a companionable silence for a time when Draco looked at Lucius.

“Father, perhaps you should give it a go. After all there is no reason for him to turn both of us down. It would be nice to know that he is susceptible to the Malfoy charm at least. “Draco raised an eyebrow. ”Do you find him attractive?”

“I won’t argue that fact. He is also charming company. Are you sure it wouldn’t bother you Draco?” Lucius looked on with concern.

“Actually, I now have a morbid curiosity to see if he does indeed fancy you. And how long it would take him to fall in love with you. As far as I know he’s never been in love with anyone.”Dracosmirked.

“Well,if he accepts my advances, and if it ever comes to that point -you will be the first to know.” Lucius smiled.

“Have you ever been in love Father?” Draco asked as he got up to go.

“No, actually your mother and I were bound by contract, much in the same way you once were before it was broken when Miss Parkinson become the town trash.”Lucius sneered.

“Well,I suppose I should try to find him and apologize. Good day Father,” Draco left the room.

“You can come out now,”Lucius called softly. He saw the snakes tongue dart out once to sniff the air then Harry transformed back.

“Nicely done Harry.” Lucius smiled moving over to lightly kiss Harry again. “Draco is looking for you so he can apologize. You better go.” Harry nodded and with a crack disapparated. Lucius sat and wondered how much Harry had heard.

Harry quickly changed,showered then came out to have breakfast.

“Harry, where were you all night?” Draco asked over the meal across from Harry.

“I fell asleep in another room,”Harry offeredtruthfully making some coffee.

“OH, well I want to apologize for not listening to you when you said you weren’t interested.” Draco looked down into his own coffee.

“I hope I haven’t hurt you Draco. “ Harry said quietly.

“Well,I think I will just take Blaise up on his offer to have me move in. I might have him over a bit first.” Draco replied with ashrug.

“Blaise eh?” Harry chuckled. “ I never knew.”

“Oh yeah, we’ve been ‘fuck buddies’ for years.” Draco laughed. Harry bristled at the term. “What?” Draco said noticing the shudder.

“I personally don’t do that. Player, I am not. “Harry drank his coffee quickly not amused at Dracos’ indifference.

“Well,I suppose it’s just as well then that we didn’t hook up,” Draco draped one arm casually over the back of his chair looking smug.

“Definitely.”Harry replied while his mind racedfor away out of the uncomfortable conversation.

“So were the rumors about you and older men true?” Draco leaned forward eagerly.

“I don’t know what rumors you are referring to Draco. There are always rumors about me.” Harry was feeling very awkward.

“The rumors that you only date older men.” Draco smirked.

“Oh, that is not a rumor. That is in fact - true.” Harry said eating quickly to get away.

“So whom?” Draco inquired. Harry got up and tossed down his napkin as Lucius came up behind him, not seen by either of them.

“Draco, that is personal. I am not the kiss and tell type. If we were involved and you asked that would be different. Excuse me,” Harry turned to go only to run smack into Lucius who put an arm quickly around his waist to stop him from pitching backwards.

“Harry, are you quite alright?” Lucius asked still holding onto him. Their eyes locked for amoment and Harry relaxed.

“Yes, Lucius. Thank you for catching me. I got up in rather a hurry. I just didn’t care for the conversation,” Harry explained shortly. Lucius raised an eyebrow,cleared his throat and released Harry.

“Draco I heard asnippet of that conversation when I rounded the corner. You know better than to discuss such personal matters,” Lucius gave Draco alook that distinctly said ‘tsk, tsk’.

“Please Harry,come finish your meal. You are amazingly thin as it is.”Lucius smiled at Harry. With a sigh, Harry relented and retook his position.

For a time there was an awkward silence. “What are your plans today Draco?” Lucius began.

“See if Ican catch Blaise, then maybe bring him over,if it is alright with you Father?”

“Yes, that will be fine.” Lucius looked at Harry who gave a discreet nod.

“Have you heard from Mother?” Draco replied.

“I received the papers signed, sealed and delivered this week. Iam sorry Draco.” Lucius offered not looking the least bit sorry.

“I really don’t care Father. I just worry about you being alone in this house.” Draco replied looking from Lucius to Harry but there seemed to be no interaction at all between the two.

“I am sure I will not be alone forever Draco,” Lucius smiled. “Thank you for your concern.” Harry didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to get involved in a family matter but did gather Lucius was once again single.

“So, what are your plans Harry?”Lucius asked in turn.

“I thought Imight go over some real estate brochures.” Harry replied. “However, I’m yet to find anything to compare with the solitude this home offers.”

“God, Ithink this place is dreadful,” Draco moaned.

“I think its beyond wonderful. Your family heritage and stories are everywhere you look. There is a deepness that goes past the beautiful fabrics and furniture. You have no idea how truly fortunate you are Draco. Really, I have one photo album of my family. You have this incredible estate waiting for you to touch its very soul.”Harry said softly with awe in his voice his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Draco shrugged but Lucius was deeply touched by the statement. “That was beautiful Harry, thank you.”

Harry smiled tightly at Lucius, and then swallowed down his emotions. “Imeant it.”

“I could tell, that’s what made it so special,” Lucius returned Harry’s smile.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sudden chemistry floating between the two.

“Well Father, now that you are single again, will you be dating?” Draco was clearly playing matchmaker.

“Draco not everyone hops around like you do.” Lucius chuckled.

Harry smirked at Draco. “It’s nice to know someone shares my view.”

“How boring,”Draco rolled his eyes.

“There is nothing boring about getting to know someone and develop a relationship.” Lucius retorted. Harry nodded.

“I’ve had long relationships, three whole weeks!” Draco snapped.

Harry burst out laughing. “OH sorry you were serious weren’t you?” he looked back down hiding his smile in his napkin. Lucius chuckled and he then burst out laughing. Harry started to laugh again too.

“Yeah, alright Potter what was your longest relationship?” Draco growled.

Harry sat back amoment to think while Lucius looked on with interest.

“Well let’s see that was a year, that was two and how long was hmm. Three years.” Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“Three YEARS? Nothing shorter than years?” Draco gasped.

“Well they didn’t start out that way Draco. We worked at it. I’ve had dates but if I saw that they were doomed I broke it off quickly.”

“You should take notes, Draco. A very commendable attitude Harry,” Lucius smiled.

“How can you two be so old-fashioned?” Draco groaned.

“The old ways worked why change them?”Harry replied quickly having been told that before.

Lucius beamed. Dracoraised his eyebrow at the pair that was getting along quite well.

“I think I’ll go get Blaise,”Draco excused himself.

“Harry, may Iask who the three years were with?” Lucius asked.

“My oldteam captain,” Harry replied quietly. “We started out when I was quite young.”

“Did you hear our conversation in the atrium?” Lucius asked Harry shook his head.

“I can speak snake tongue but as a snake I don’ t understand humans,” Harry shrugged.

“Draco seems to think I should pursue you,” Lucius chuckled.

Harry grinned,” Well then should I consider myself caught?”

“Yes,” Lucius smiled then leaned over to kiss Harry. His lips brushed softly over Harry’s before nibbling lightly at the lower one then licking it, before he gave Harry abruising kiss.

“WHAT THEBLOODY HELL?” Blaise yelled as he entered the room to see them kissing.

Draco stood behind him with his mouth on the floor overwhelmed with how fast his father had caught Harry.

“Draco, Blaise,” Harry said softly.

“Well Draco,I’m happy to say I was not rebuffed,” Lucius smiled at Harry.

“I can see. That was fast,” Draco stood wide-eyed staring at the new couple.

“Wow.” Blaise stammered. “How long have you two been dating?”

“Are we dating Lucius?” Harry asked.

“If you are agreeable to it. I suppose we are,” Lucius smiled.

“Oh, so like today this began?” Blaise stammered.

“Yes,’ Lucius said taking Harry’s hand and helping him up. They movedto a seating areaand sat down next to each other. Blaise and Draco sat opposite them staring as Lucius draped an arm over Harry’s shoulder and with a smile Harry leaned into it.

“So Blaise, I’ve heard that you asked Draco to move in with you?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, I have. But he never seemed interested before.” Blaise said still staring.

“That’s a real commitment, Draco. Leases go from an entire month-to-month if not more,” Harry teased.

“A month!” Draco glared angrily at Blaise before dragging him off to talk.

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble.” Harry whispered to Lucius.

“I know,” Lucius whispered back before kissing Harry again. Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck to pull him in closer. Then Lucius lowered Harry onto the couch kissing his lips, his neck then nibbling at his ear.

“Wow,” Blaise said as he and Draco re-entered the room to find the pair kissing so intimately. Lucius put his headup irritably from where he had been ravishing Harry’s neck then pulled Harry back up.

“Father!” Draco gasped.

“What?” Lucius replied smiling widely.

“Public displays of affection?” Draco was sure there was a rule somewhere in the Malfoy handbook of decorum that this was a no-no.

“This is my home,” Lucius smiled “If I wish to kiss Harry I will as long as he doesn’t object. Do you Harry?”

“No, Ijust never have been apart of displays of affection.” Harry flushed slightly.

“But you and mother never…” Draco mumbled.

“Your mother and I despised each other. How many times must I tell you?” Lucius sighed then looked at Harry and smiled again.

“I wish I had acamera,”Blaise whispered as Lucius leaned over and kissed Harry again. Then he pulled Harry into his lap to kiss him more. The pair became so lost in each other that they seemed to have forgottenanyone else was in the room.

“I think maybe we should go,” Draco said watching the couple French kiss.

“What and miss the floor show?” Blaise replied as Lucius began to take off Harry’s shirt.

“Father, really!” Draco yelled as the shirt fell to the floor.

“Silencio!” Blaise said pointing to Draco as he watched Harry lean back in Lucius’ arms as the blond sucked his nipple to hardness.

Draco punched Blaise in the arm. Harry pulled Lucius back up to his mouth for another kiss as he took of Lucius’ shirt. He began to caress the hard muscles. Draco was trying to drag Blaise away, but it was like moving a pillar, so he walked off angrily.

Harry began to lick the chest and neck of the blond. He nibbled and bit and discovered sensitive bits for later. Lucius moaned loudly as Harry ravished his neck. Harry began to speak in Parseltongue as he nipped and sucked at Lucius’ chest. “Oh god Harry.” Lucius whisperedbefore they disapparated away leaving only two shirts on the couch.

“Damn, just when it was getting good!’ Blaise groaned then with a smile he called,”Oh Draco!’

Lucius continued being the target of Harry’s affections for several minutes more before he started to take control again.

“God Lucius, I never knew someone that was so passionate before,” Harry moaned as Lucius began to tongue his navel.

He worked his way back up to Harry’s earlobe before he whispered,” Inever knew I could be.” He went back to devouring Harry’s tongue, mouth and lips for a long time before Harry’s hand went to the top of his pants then ghosted over Lucius’ straining erection.

“I want to taste you Lucius,” Harry whispered between kisses then his hand began to undo the button and zipper.

Lucius watched with lust in his eyes as Harry moved down his chest, removed his pants fully then licked the pre-cum off the topof his cock.

“Harry,” Lucius whispered in a low sultry voice before Harry deftly licked, sucked, and nibbled at the cock and balls before engulfing Lucius whole making him scream. “OH GOD.”

Harry used all of his skills as a Parseltongue to make Lucius explode faster and harder than he had in his life. Harry smiled at the limp figure on the bed. He gave Lucius a kiss then went back out to the room they’d been in only to find Blaise and Draco kissing on the couch.

“Where’s Father?” Draco asked surprised to see Harry back so soon.

“Recovering,” Harry smiled playing with his ear stud.

“R-r-recovering?” Blaise stammered at the half dressed man in front of him.

“Parseltongue,” Harry hissed and winked before grabbing the two shirts, returning to the bedroom,leaving the two gaping men behind.

When Harry got back to the bedroom, Lucius was still out of it. Harry decided to lick him awake. Starting at his toes, then his ankles, calves, behind the knees, thighs, hips, stomach, hands, arms, chest, shoulders then neck Harrys tongue carefully licked his lover back to some semblance of coherency.

“Harry that was incredible,” Lucius gasped.

“I’m glad you approve Lucius,” Harry whispered before kissing Lucius on the cheek. “Igrabbed our shirts, by the way.”

“You left the room? I didn’t even notice,” Lucius said with surprise.

“Mmm, then I must have done something right,” Harry purred.

“With a talent like that, how did your previous lovers ever let you go?” Lucius asked with surprise.

“I let them go.” Harry whispered as he played with Lucius’ long hair letting it fall softly between his fingers.

“Why?” Lucius asked with concern.

“Because, we never fell in love.” Harry said simply. “I want more than asexual relationship. Is that aproblem?”

“No. I just hope I’m the lucky one who gets to keep you,” Lucius replied before pulling Harry down for another fiery kiss then returned the favor.

When they were all done Lucius went to prepare a bath for them. He came back in the room smiling and took Harry by the hand. Harry inhaled sharply when he saw the bubble bath with rose petals in the water,candlelight and champagne in a bucket. Lucius snapped his fingers and the theme song from “Romeo and Juliet” began to play in concert harp and flute.

Harry was speechless as Lucius moved him into the enormous bath and began to swim with him in his arms, moving slowly in the water to the music. They didn’t even kiss during the song Lucius just stared into Harry’s eyes and smiled. Harry thought he was going to cry. But then he would become more entranced by something in Lucius’ eyes and it would take his mind off his heart. It was like they were dancing through the water. Harry had never been more moved in his life until Lucius began to softy sing the song in his ear for the last few lines. At the end of the song he kissed Harry softly.

Then the music changed to “Unchained melody” on the same two instruments,as they kissed softly. Harry began to softly sing the song to Lucius who smiled then they began to sing it together. They lost track of the rest of the instrumentals as they started to bathe each other while sipping on champagne. The water was startingto cool when they left the bath together. They redressed and went out of the bedroom holding hands. When Blaise and Draco saw them again at dinner, they noticed there was a change in the couple,but chalked it up to sexual satisfaction.

Over the next few weeks, Lucius and Harry were never far from each other’s side. Lucius taught Harry how to ride a horse, and they had picnics on the grounds. They were often seen holding hands or kissing. Harry woke each morning to arose on his pillow. Lucius would often find asmall note on his pillow with poetry on it, or special lyrics. Sometimes Lucius would sit and play the piano just for Harry. They would often read to each other, and laugh together. Harry would often curl into Lucius’ arms as they listened to music together. The staff would sometimes watch the happy couple from the windows as they walked through the gardens. Meals were often accompanied by music and candlelight.

Then one day Harry received arequest to be best man at Ron Weasleys wedding to Hermione Granger. There was no way he could refuse. It was hard toleave Lucius for the few days. Both men were near tears when Harry left.

Lucius had spent the entire time Harry was gone in a funk. He tried everything he could to get Harry off his mind. But as he closed his eyes each night he saw Harry’s eyes,and their times together. Lucius soon realized he couldn’t get Harry off his mind because Harry was in his heart. He’d fallen in love.

Draco was desperate to see the light return to his fathers’ eyes. He couldn’t stand to see the pain he was in without Harry.

Harry had to force himself to smile for his friends but he realized his heart was lost. As he heard the vows said he knew he loved Lucius and tears fell down his cheeks. No one could understand how Harry had come to be involved with Lucius but as they watched him cry at the wedding they knew it was serious.

Once Harry made the toast to the bride and groom and danced with Hermione at the reception he felt a hand on his shoulder. With surprise he saw it was Draco. He then saw Ron at his side. He seemed to understand why Draco was there and said simply “go.”

That was all Harry needed to hear. His face suddenly lit up brighter than anyone had seen, as he disapparated to the Manor. The staff smiled at his sudden return, andthen pointed out to the gardens where Lucius was sitting sadly on abench. Harry ran to him, still in his tuxedo gathered him into his arms while dropping onto bended knees, holding him until they both stopped crying.

“OH god, Lucius I missed you so much.” Harry whispered with tears still fresh on his face.

“OH Harry, Imissed you too. Inever want you to leave again without me.” Lucius felt tears still running freely down his face.

“I love you Lucius Malfoy,”Harry said with fresh tears rolling down his face.

Lucius looked at the handsome man in front of him still dressed in a tuxedo on his knees holding him whispering words to him he’d never before heard. He gathered Harry tightly to him again. Lucius had to force himself to let go long enough to look into the green eyes to say what was in his heart,”I love you Harry James Potter.”

They laughed between their tears then Lucius said, ”Does this mean I am the lucky one that gets to keep you?”

Harry nodded, then got up, taking Lucius’ hand to help him up. Then they disapparated to the bedroom to make love, for the first time. Harry put up a locking charm and silencing charm before Lucius picked him up and laid him gently on the bed as classical music filled the air and candles suddenly appeared. They kissed for along time before they began to undress each other slowly, carefully and methodically as if they were each made of angels wings.

Lucius looked into Harry’s eyes as they undressed and a tear escaped as he lowered himself to kiss Harry again. Harry ran his fingers into the beautiful hair of the man he loved to bring him closer. Lucius lowered himself gently onto Harry each moaning softly at the full body contact of skin on skin. Their hands and fingers danced delicately over the other. Then lips and tongues took places of their hands. They moved slowly drawing out the sensual experiences as much as possible. The movements of the music seemed to match the love and passion they expressedwith their touches and caresses. Candlelight flickered across their sweating skin as they held back their desire as much as they could. But when Lucius prepared them both and he began to stretch Harry out the passion changed in pitch reflecting the music.

Harry screamed with desire as Lucius entered him. He rocked his hips forward wrapping his legs tightly around his lover to increase the speed. Lucius pounded into Harry no longer able to control his desire. They were both groaning and moaning loudly as the thrusts became deeper and faster. Lucius fell onto Harry and kissed him deeply while thrusting his cock deeply into his lover angling it deftly to hit his prostate. Both his hand and Harry’s wrapped around Harry’s erection as they stroked it together. Lucius stiffened, as did Harry, before they both screamed loudly when they came explosively, shuddering as multiple orgasms over took them.

A little over a year later…

“Well Blaise and Draco here’s to you!” Lucius raised his glass in a toast of the bubbly. Harry, Draco and Blaise raised their glasses and everyone smiled as they took a drink.

“SO Draco you finally made it to the YEAR mark,” Harry teased as he sat next to Lucius who draped an arm over his shoulders in a move that had become second nature.

“Yeah, well when I saw how happy you and Father were after you moved in…” Draco flushed slightly.

“Thanks for that guys. I didn’t think I’d ever get him to settle down,” Blaise smiled broadly as he kissed Draco on the cheek.

“Speaking of settling down,” Lucius set his glass down and reached into a pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to Harry. “Go on open it.”

Harry opened the box to see a gold band with a blue sapphire diamond set into it. He looked back up to Lucius only to find he had slid to one knee on the floor before him. Lucius took the ring from Harry and put it at the end of his ring finger. “Harry,please say you’ll marry me?”

Nodding with tears running over the brilliant smile on his face Harry managed to say,” Yes, Lucius, yes.”

“WOO HOO!!” Draco and Blaise cheered and Lucius put the ring on Harry’s finger and swept him into his arms as Harry kissed him. They quickly refilled the glass flutes with champagne.

This time Draco made the toast,” To my Father and Harry, who taught me the joys of a real relationship.”The glasses clinked together as Harry and Lucius sealedtheir future relationship with a very passionate, hot kiss.

fin


End file.
